


Trust but verify

by laterie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance's pow, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, boy is trying to understand that THING between Keith and Shiro, post here because tumblr is bitching, written before se7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laterie/pseuds/laterie
Summary: Lance thinks he knows, but he's not sure.





	Trust but verify

It was pretty funny, Lance thought. Watching as Keith’s trying to sneak out after Shiro. No, he was no more the ninja or samurai as he used to call Keith. Something very careless possessed the actions of the future Black Paladin. No more of secretive looks, no blinking and smiling behind the palm. Keith looked to be more open than before. 

Lance was maybe a bit slow when it came to the relationship, and he needed time to understand what was going on in his heart and mind, but observing other’s bond was his specialty. He always understood, always  _knew_ that Keith’s feeling was deeper and smoother when it came to Shiro. Now, Lance couldn’t even call it  _sneaking._ It looked old-fashioned - the look in Keith’s eyes like Shiro’s his  _everything_ like he needs to battle his approach through all the noble knights in his way to save his Prince in the cursed tower. But thinking about Keith as an adventurer made Lance roll his eyes. How in the Earth Keith always got the coolest characterization and position. That was beyond him. 

Right now the Paladins were staying at Garrison. The talk with commander Iverson was very awkward. Not that he was glaring at Keith all the time, but Keith didn’t say a word. He only stood in the corner of the office, his arms crossed and protectively, he watched Shiro’s back. Of course, any from these gestures were new for Lance. Obvious Keith was like the breakfast - quick to swallow. 

Yes, Shiro meant  _everything_ to Keith, but what about the other way around? Lance still couldn’t get into Shiro’s head and understand. He spent some time in the Blue lion, thinking and talking with her.  _You should try to understand people before you start to judge them._ Said Krolia once. She was like the space mom everybody needed. 

“Lance are you in there?” Pidge knocked on the metal leg of Blue. “It’s dinner time! Shiro wants us all to be there!” 

“Give me five minutes!” He called and rubbed his forehead. 

_**_

This evening the cafeteria was reserved only for the Paladins and the royals. Allura still couldn’t hide her enthusiasm about Earth and Coran did everything  _wrong._ It was actually Hunk who tried to teach him that here, on Earth are mustaches very common and that people even dedicated the whole of November to it. 

Iverson looked old and heavy, and when he sat there behind the table, Lance couldn’t push away his worry. They were gone too long to understand what was happening on Earth. He wanted to go home and tell his siblings that even though he’s not the best pilot he’s one of the Paladins and he helped to save the Earth. 

“I’m glad we’re here.” Shiro slowly sank on his chair. It was visible that his side was still giving him trouble. But of course, Keith was there, watching and prepared to step in if Shiro needed help. 

“So impossible.” Lance shook his head.

“What?” Pidge leaned closer, “you are weird these past days.” 

“I am just trying to figure out some things about me. It’s nothing.” He murmured and waved his hand. 

“As you know,” Shiro started, “unfortunately, I’m not capable of piloting right now.” 

Shiro massaged his temple. He looked tired. It was too soon for him to talk about the future of Voltron. Even if everybody understood the importance of moving forward, Lance couldn’t surpass the feeling that Shiro’s just too tired. 

“But, Coran and Kolivan promised to come up with a brand new arm for you.” Hunk said carefully. “I understand you need to rest, Shiro, that’s what we all need, and you need it the most, but don’t cut yourself like this, man. We are here for you.  _One for all, all for one.”_

 _“_ I’m not sure if I want a new tech arm, Hunk.” 

Silence. 

But at least Keith didn’t look surprised. That was the only stage of their relationship that they were not able to hide:  _best friends._ Damn, what was going on between the two? Lance wanted to understand before he would come with a conclusion so wrong that he would hurt somebody again. 

“It takes time,” Keith spoke suddenly, “just let it go for now. It just takes time.” 

Trauma.

That was the word Keith didn’t want to say aloud, and Lance knew it. He was not blind, slow? Maybe, but not deaf.

**

The easiest way how to finally find out what is going on between his two friends, was ask and be that guy who’s humble and curious in the right direction. Lance bit his tongue; he tried not to attack Keith because of the bond between him and Shiro. His attempt to be closer to Shiro failed. The man closed his doors, built his walls so high that Lance couldn’t even see where they end.

“Fuck.” Lance kicked off his duvet and jumped from the bed. Not that only these two idiots occupied his mind during the day, but now he couldn’t even sleep.

He stormed right into Keith room, but the door was locked. He tried Shiro’s, but he met the same resistance. Maybe they locked themselves, god knows, but he didn’t want to punch the doors and wake up all the cadets.

“Common room.” Pidge sighed, “they’re in the common room, Lance.”

“What are you doing here?”

Pidge leaned heavily against the wall, “I was watching a movie with them, when I fell asleep. I am on my way to my room.”

“They’re not doing weird things?”

“What weird things?”

“Nothing?” Lance nervously shifted from the door, “I’m just gonna check them. You know? I can’t sleep.”

Grumbling under his nose, Lance reached his destination. The room was at the very end of the corridor of ubication. The room had no doors so he couldn’t hide effectively to spy on the two. Lance pressed his back against the wall and tilted his head only to see that the tv was lightning up the room and the two figures who watched it.

“You’re falling asleep,” Keith said softly.

“I  like it.”

“Giving me the dead shoulder is what you like in nowadays?” Keith replied jokingly.

“I generally like your shoulders.”

“It’s firm. You’re gonna end up with neck cramps.”  

“We all have to pay the price for our comfort.” Shiro chuckled, “stop worrying about me. I know what I need.”

“ _I_ know what you need.”

Lance blinked. An ordinary conversation, indeed. He  _really_ was not deaf to not see that they both had a very close relationship. A brotherly one? Well, his siblings often rest on his shoulder. They used to watch movies together and fall asleep.

Yes, but Shiro and Keith weren’t siblings. And he didn’t want to judge before he would understand. That was a new motto in Lance’s life.  _Observe first._

“Well, then, what do I need?” Shiro asked curiously.

“Massage.”

“ _Oh?_ ”

“I know you won’t dare to say  _no_ to my long fingers.” Keith jiggled happily, “Just take off your shirt and let me do the magic.”

“I’ll take off my shirt if you take off your shirt.”

“You should stop asking me to take off my shirt. People are gonna say you’re gay.”

Shiro laughed. He straightened himself and with such an easy he pulled his t-shirt over his head and tossed it on the side. “That’s the fun, isn’t it? People who assume things when they’re clearly wrong.”

 _Are they?_ Lance was now glaring at them. He almost choked on his saliva when he heard Keith say the word  _gay._ There was absolutely nothing wrong with being a bit different, he just couldn’t put two and two together without starting to see them differently. When Lance was thinking about it, he was jealous of something he could never have.

“Shiro.”

The name from Keith’s mouth floated in the air like a flower scent. All the kindness and softness Keith reserved for the older man. They didn’t have to kiss in front of Lance’s eyes so he could understand.

“Hey.”

Shiro turned his head surprised, “why aren’t you sleeping?”

“Can’t.” Lance entered the common room and sat right next to them, “so what are you two doing exactly?”

“Massaging Shiro’s sore neck.” Keith replied immediately, “he’s like a baby. Never listens to me.”

“Sounds like someone who’s sitting right next to me.” Shiro chuckled.

“I am not.”

“Yeah, sometimes you are.” Shiro agreed in amusement.

“Shiro, I have your neck between my fingers.”

“I feel very triggered.”

“Sarcasm is not gonna save ya.”

Lance found a better position on the couch. He rested his legs on the small table and satisfied he only nodded and turned his attention to the TV.

“You’re not gonna stop me from calling you  _baby._ ”

Lance held his breath. When Keith bowed his head and fought Shiro’s hands so he couldn’t see his blushing face, he burst out laughing. So obvious, so  _freaking_ obvious.

The two men gave him puzzled looks. Shiro stopped to fight his way to Keith’s face, while the younger man only stared at Lance prepared to attack if something stupid would fall from his mouth.

But Lance didn’t say a word. He ended up satisfied with his discovery and let the two men only stare at him. It was a lovely evening, and he had a comedy to watch.  

_Understand first, then judge_


End file.
